


The Party

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites, im so sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: Jesse decides not to kill Rory. There are better ways to use the boy.
Relationships: Jesse Black/Rory Keaner
Kudos: 3





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during the party in the mbav movie. i wrote it all between 2am and 3am and only read over it once so it might not be my best work. i was just thinking about how it was weird that they didn't drain rory at the party like they were planning to & why jesse let rory be so involved in his evil plans? and my mind got away from me. sorryyyy

“Hey kid,” a menacing smile spreads across Jesse’s face, “Come with me. I wanna show you something.” He places a hand on Rory’s skinny waist, guiding him toward an empty bedroom. 

The attention makes Rory blush. He’s known he likes boys for a while now, but he never thought he would ever have a tall, hot, older guy notice him. Especially not at a senior party full of cool kids. He doesn’t resist as Jesse pulls him into the room and closes the door behind them. 

“W-what did you want to show me?” His whole body heats up as Jesse backs him into a wall and runs a hand up his chest until it reaches his throat. The older boy leans down and presses his lips to Rory’s. His grip on Rory’s neck combined with the intensity of the open-mouthed kiss makes Rory dizzy. 

Jesse smiles against Rory’s desperate lips. “I’m gonna change your life, baby.” He presses a thigh between Rory’s legs, earning him a whine. While Rory is distracted by the pleasure of grinding against Jesse, he pulls back Rory’s shirt collar to expose more of his pale neck and sinks his fangs in. Rory’s eyes roll back with pleasure. His hips move even faster against Jesse’s dark jeans, and little moans and whimpers escape his lips. 

Jesse licks the fresh wounds and pulls away, satisfied with his work. “Please don’t stop,” Rory pants, “Please, I need more.” He’s still pressed against the wall, trembling. And for some reason Jesse doesn’t want to stop either. He wants to use this boy until he breaks him down.  _ Fuck _ . Jesse steps forward again and pins Rory’s hips to the wall with his own. 

His eyes darken, and he towers over Rory’s small frame. “If I give you what you want, then you will give me what I want, understand? You’re going to work for me.” Rory nods frantically, barely aware of what he’s agreeing to. “Good boy.” Jesse unbuttons Rory’s jeans and unzips them slowly, teasing him. Rory looks up at him with wide eyes. He wants more. A hand slips down the front of his jeans, and long, thin fingers wrap around his hard dick. He moans and thrusts into Jesse’s hand. 

“Jesse, fuck,” Rory moans. It’s a sweet sound, and Jesse needs to hear it again. He drops to his knees and pulls out Rory’s dick. He wraps his mouth around the tip and sucks, yielding an even louder “Fuck! Jesse, please!” Rory tries to tangle a hand in Jesse’s hair, but Jesse swats him away, leaving him to awkwardly press his hands against the wall behind him. Jesse’s cold eyes look up at him. This is how he likes his prey. Begging and blushing. 

He plays with Rory until Rory cums into his mouth with an “Oh my God, Jesse!” Jesse doesn’t swallow. Instead, he rises back up and pulls Rory’s head back by his pretty blonde hair. His fingers coax Rory’s lips open, and he spits the mixture of cum and saliva down Rory’s throat. 

“Slut.” Jesse runs a thumb over Rory’s lips, and without another word he turns around to return to the party.

Rory sinks to the floor, overwhelmed. 


End file.
